Fotografía
by Igfield
Summary: Desde la nocha en que sus amigos abordaron el Vuelo del Diablo, Wendy ya no puede tomar fotos sin sentir que está sellando una sentencia de muerte.


**Fotografía**

Las fotografías no le agradan. Ya no. No puede sostener una en sus manos sin buscar los designios de la muerte en sus detalles; los rastrea, los huele, los _siente_. Es aun peor cuando se trata de tomarlas; enfoca a las personas sonriendo, a las personas felices, a las personas _viviendo_. En cada flash, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y produce un temblor en sus pálidas manos. Se pregunta si ella misma es una herramienta del labor de la muerte, como si cada foto tomada fuera una inexorable sentencia fatal.

En algún momento, su afición por la fotografía había sido un escape de la rutina y de sus problemas. Toda frustración era fuente de inspiración; cuando cargaba con un sentimiento que ya no quería llevar, se detenía a pensar en cómo plasmarlo en una imagen. Atrapar esa emoción en una fotografía era como deshacerse de esa carga, quitarla de su cuerpo y encerrarla en una toma.

Su _**vida**_ fluía a través de sus fotografías, como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, como una tubería de desagüe recolectando todas aquellas ocurrencias que se derramaban desde su cabeza.

Pero luego llega el destino, con una vuelta inesperada ―e irónica― y le demuestra que una fotografía puede encerrar los oscuros secretos que algún día van a llevarte a la tumba. Y solo entonces comprende que así como podía hallar vida en sus fotografías, también podía toparse con la **_muerte_.** Se trata de un equilibrio natural, se dice Wendy, mientras se abre paso a través de la alfombra nupcial color salmón, al igual que el vestido suelto y corto que lleva. Se pregunta si los designios de la muerte siempre estuvieron allí, escondidos y esperando a ser descubiertos, ocultos ante los ojos de alguien cegado por el placer de gozar de su existencia como algo infinito. Como solía vivir ella, como solían vivir todos sus amigos.

Hasta que ese día llegó.

De repente, como si la sola reminiscencia de ese día fuese una cadena que no puede cortar, detiene su marcha en seco. Sintiéndose perdida, inspecciona la zona. Intenta recordar dónde está. A su alrededor, se alza un jardín verde y reluciente. El césped, prolijo y bien cuidado, da la impresión de ser una suave alfombra, rodeada de una cadena de arbustos que recorre los extremos de todo el perímetro. Por detrás de ello, se extiende un muro de más de dos metros de altura. A su izquierda se ubica una prolongada hilera de asientos negros, cuidadosamente alineados. La gente, con trajes ceñidos y vestidos largos y elegantes, va y viene de un lugar a otro sin detenerse en ella para más que cerciorar su tarjeta colgada al cuello que la identifica como la fotógrafa de la boda. Es la noche perfecta para que una pareja consagre su amor, de hecho. No hay una sola nube en el cielo, más sopla una fresca y revitalizante brisa. Aún así, con todos los factores que podrían hacer de su trabajo algo un poco más ameno, no desea estar allí.

¿Por qué había aceptado ese trabajo? En su interior, creía poder recuperar el amor por su afición, a la que creyó haber abandonado definitivamente tras la noche en que Ian murió ante sus ojos. Lo recordaba en escalofriante detalle. Su carne , brutalmente destrozada, se había esparcido en todas direcciones, como un globo estallando de un instante a otro. Esa imagen, así como muchas hórridas otras, persisten en su retina.

No puede evitar que el recuerdo de Ian reviva la pesada y moribunda atmósfera de esos días. Un cierzo sopla a su espalda y le produce un corto tiriteo. Se aferra a su cámara con ambas manos para evitar que se resbale. Otea los alrededores, ignorando a las personas que se desplazan a en torno a ella. Vuelve a sentirse un bicho raro. Vuelve a sentir que no debería estar ahí. Vuelve a sentir que, de hecho, está muerta.

Sus ojos, perdidos, vidriosos, deambulan sin rumbo hasta detenerse en un anuncio al otro lado de la calle, imponente y sostenido con una gruesa columna de hierro. "El día se acerca" reza en letras grandes y negras, rodeadas de bombillos amarillentos, publicitando la próxima inauguración de un nuevo centro comercial. En la foto, por encima del texto, un grupo de gente ―modelos― se muestra corriendo y gritando con bolsas llenas de compras. Muerde levemente su labio inferior.

No, definitivamente esta noche no está resultando cómo habría querido. Habría rechazado la oferta, más la insistencia de Julie por intentarlo acabó por convencerla. Su hermana quería verla recuperar el control sobre su vida, ese control que de antaño parecía tan intacto.

Invocada por el solo pensamiento de su nombre, Julie aparece repentinamente en su campo visual con su típico andar despreocupado, vistiendo un ceñido vestido azul y comiendo un canapé sin mucha elegancia. Curiosa, su hermana escudriña en la dirección de su mirada hasta dar con el cartel. Regresa la mirada hacia ella, con desdén. De su cuello, cuelga una tarjeta de identificación con la cita "Asistente de fotografía".

― ¿Sigues obsesionada con eso? ―le espeta atropelladamente. Es evidente que no desea reconocerlo, pero todo parece indicar que su hermana también ha notado lo sugestivo del texto.

Desde que comenzó con su pequeño emprendimiento como fotógrafa, Julie siempre se había mostrado ansiosa por acompañarla aunque solo fuese para comer, conocer a algún chico que le guste o disfrutar de la fiesta. La verdad es que a su hermana no le interesa en lo más mínimo la fotografía, pero es agradable tener alguien con quien hablar entre tanta muchedumbre ruidosa.

Wendy la observa a los ojos por un instante, pero ante la mirada de aprehensión de su hermana se siente repentinamente avergonzada y desvía rápidamente su atención hacia la gente en movimiento. Es extraño. Es como si esas personas y ellas viviesen en mundos paralelos.

―Desde que ocurrió… ―comienza a decir, sin fijar la vista en ella―. ¿No sientes que no encajas en el mundo?

Regresa la mirada a Julie al notar que se ha aproximado. Su semblante ha cambiado. Ya no luce molesta, sino comprensiva. Antes de poder decirle nada más, esta le da un cálido abrazo. Lo considera como un claro gesto de empatía (sé exactamente cómo te sientes). Se mantiene estática, con los brazos a los lados, mientras su hermana la rodea lentamente. La cámara, pendiendo de su cuello, queda aprisionada entre ellas.

―Tú siempre has sido la chica dura, a pesar de ser la menor ―musita Wendy a su oído. El dulzor de su perfume la hace sentir repentinamente empalagada―. Debería ser al revés, ¿no crees?

Julie ríe produciendo que sus cuerpos, uno junto al otro, oscilen al ritmo de su respiración. Sin comprender a qué se debe la risa, Wendy corresponde su abrazo. Repentinamente siente estar abrazando a una niña pequeña y es que, de hecho, su hermana está temblando de pies a cabeza. Solo entonces comprende que está tan aterrada como ella.

―Es fácil fingir ser dura ―murmura Julie a su oído en tono quedo―. Es lo que hago; pretender que nada me afecta aunque el mundo pudiese caerse a mis pies. ―Hace un pausa, respira lentamente y Wendy puede notar como, paulatinamente, para de temblar―. Tú no eres así, no ignoras los problemas, ni tus miedos.

―Pero me paralizan―añade ella.

― ¡Pero las enfrentas! ―se apresura a reponer Julie, alejándose levemente y tomándola por los hombros ―. Estaríamos muertas si no lo hubieses hecho.

Wendy la mira a los ojos y se fuerza a sonreír, aun cuando no hay motivos evidentes para hacerlo. Aunque, de hecho, estar vivas y tenerse la una a la otra es uno considerable. Como un repentino tirón de vuelta a la realidad para ambas, un joven se acerca y les grita algo. Sin comprender qué dice exactamente, logran advertir que requiere la presencia de la fotógrafa.

―Aquí vamos ―murmura Wendy ―. Al mundo de los vivos otra vez.

Julie se ríe y toma su mano firmemente. Jala de ella con apremio, avanzando a trancos a través del césped. Sus dedos se entrelazan y Wendy oye el tintineo de la pulsera de la buena suerte que su hermana siempre lleva consigo. Lo siente como una promesa no dicha, un juramento silencioso.

"Estamos _juntas_ en esto".

 _Fin._


End file.
